Question: Kevin has 9 pomegranates for every 27 nectarines. Write the ratio of pomegranates to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $9:27$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $9 \text{ to } 27$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{9}{27}=\dfrac{1}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{3}$ is the ratio of pomegranates to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.